For Whom the Bell Tolls
by jkkitty1
Summary: Love, friendship, a little bit about faith and the fear of losing those most dear to us. An UNCLE Christmas Story
1. Chapter 1

**For Whom the Bell Tolls**

**Part 1**

**Napoleon Solo and April Dancer entered the cafeteria laughing and calling out greetings to the agents and other people that they knew there. **

**Seeing Josephina Kuryakin sitting in her wheelchair drinking a cup of tea with papers spread out all over the table, they headed toward her.**

"**And what are you two happy about?" she asked grumpily. **

"**It's the holiday season and we've been shopping," Napoleon said as he and April sat down pushing one pile of papers to the back of the table. **

"**You sound awfully cranky. Be happy, at least medical is allowing you to move around the building."**

"**In this darn thing and only for two hours at a time," she sighed pointing to the chair. **

**Napoleon smiled at the woman he loved. He knew that she hated being out of the action and had fought just to get the okay to run around headquarters in a wheelchair. **

**Having learned to control her temper at most times, this injury brought back her feelings of uselessness resulting in her anger rising to the surface more easily. **

"**At least you can work on some of your computer programs. Oh don't forget we're having Christmas dinner by Aunt Amy," he said.**

**Her glare of irritation bought a smile to his face again.**

"**I'm still not sure that is a good idea," Jo said. "To meet someone who means that much to you at Christmas might put a bummer on the holiday."**

"**Now that American term she gets right." He laughed to himself. "No backing out, I've already told my Aunt to expect you. Well, we need to get to a section two meeting, see you later." **

"**I could just sit in on it," Jo suggested. A shake of his head let her know that wasn't going to happen "Sorry, you're still on medical restriction." **

**He left the table humming a Christmas carol with April following him.  
><strong>**….**

**A week later Jo was able to lose the wheelchair and advanced to crutches having been discharged from medical. Illya helped with her release by guaranteeing that he would allow her to stay with him until medical felt she was ready to be on her own.**

**On the ride to their apartment building, Napoleon sang along with the Christmas music being played on the radio. Though Jo frequently teased him about his singing, it was wonderful to hear him take so much delight in the upcoming holiday. **

**His joy with the season was obvious in everything he did and said. When they reached the apartment building, he bid Happy Holidays to everyone they met.**

**Before exiting the car Napoleon said, "You do know that neither of you have a guest room where I do. I think Jo should stay there, so that she can be watched much closer."**

**Seeing that Jo was in favor of the arrangement Illya said, "Remember little sister, I guaranteed you would behave, do not let me down." **

**A quick kiss on the cheek and she assured him that she would do as the doctor had ordered.**

**As they entered his residence, a large Christmas tree stood twinkling near the window. There were decorations throughout the apartment and mistletoe hung in every doorway. A nativity scene was placed under the tree. When Jo raised her eyes at it, he shyly shrugged his shoulders.**

"**It's what Christmas is all about, that and family. You do remember we're having dinner at Aunt Amy's on Christmas Day right?"**

"**Napoleon Solo, you are just an old softie. And yes I do remember, however, I am not sure it is such a good idea."**

**He ignored her comment, and instead he began to lead her into the guest bedroom but as they walked under the doorframe he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. **

**He pointed upward when she gave him a questioning glance. "Mistletoe," he explained. "You do know that it's traditional to hang, don't you?"**

"**Everything is so beautiful. Yes, I know it is traditional but leave it to you to make the best use of mistletoe. Now when you volunteered to allow me to use your guest room so that I would follow directions is this room did you plan for me to sleep in," she teased.**

"**I do have this guest room if you want to use it, but I was hoping….." he suggested.**

"**Well I think you could keep a better eye on me if I were closer to you. Maybe staying in your guest room would be easier for you to watch over me," she hinted. **

**After a nap, she woke up to the smell of Chinese food and her brother's voice. "Smells good," she said coming out of the room.**

"**Only way I can afford to feed your brother, and have enough for all of us," Napoleon ****indicated the full plate Illya already had in his hands. **

"**You did say to help myself?" Illya defended his eating habits.**

**They each enjoyed the food and company and after dinner was over, Napoleon suggested they go to her apartment a few floor below to retrieve some clothes and other things she would need. Jo thought about how dull her apartment would look when compared to Napoleon's decorated one. **

**When the three reached her door, Illya opened the lock and undid the alarm system, then walking into her apartment, Jo stopped in the doorway. Her small apartment had been converted into a Christmas wonderland. **

"**How?"**

"**Illya and I did it the other day when the doctor said you could be released. I hope it's okay with you?"**

**Napoleon knew Jo didn't celebrate Christmas on December 25****th**** but that Ukrainians celebrated it on January 7th, but he wanted to include her in his celebration of the holiday.**

**She spotted the mistletoe over her hallway to the bath and bedroom. Leading Napoleon to the doorway, she returned the passionate kiss that he had given to her earlier.**

"**Thank you. It is perfect," she smiled at him.  
><strong>**….****  
>Early in the morning on Christmas Eve, a group of agents stood before Waverly in his office. Jo, who had been cleared for desk duty, hid in the back hoping that he wouldn't notice that she was there. Napoleon stood next to his boss while Illya, Mark, April and Andreas each stood with another three agents.<strong>

"**Okay everyone. We're going to take out the Thrush site by the waterfront. Each group will come in from a different direction and meet in the center of the suspected building. Remember we want to take as many of their people alive as possible," Napoleon reviewed the plan. **

"**Sir, anything to add?" Napoleon said turning the briefing over to him.**

"**Yes. Mr. Solo will be coordinating the attack from the mobile headquarters," he looked at this CEA and could tell this order didn't set well with him. Waverly knew that he rather be in the middle of the action but they needed his ability to problem solve and control things on the fly. **

**Waverly noticed Jo in the back of the room. "Miss Kuryakin," he began. As he said her name, he saw her try to melt back into the background. He understood her desire to be part of the invasion but knew she was still on medical restriction. **

"**Sir?" she answered unsure if he would dismiss her or allow her to help.**

"**You'll handle the communication aspect of this mission from the communication department in Head Quarters," he informed her. The smile she gave him confirmed his belief that his people would do anything just to be involved.****  
><strong>**….****  
>The attack force penetrating the building though the designated entrances so far was unmet by any gunfire. They slowly advanced deeper into the building, heading toward the basement. <strong>

"**Napoleon, something is wrong. There seems to be no other people in the building," Illya informed his partner.**

"**Team leaders have your men stand back, and go to the basement and check it out. Let them know when you need them."**

**With that Andreas, April, Mark, and Illya proceeded down to the basement.**

**As they reached the area, Illya suddenly yelled. **

"**Evacuate! Get out now, it is a trap. Napoleon a bomb has just been set…" the sound of an explosion cut off the rest of his communication****.****  
><strong>**….**

**Those agents still in the building and not out helping with the rescue would stop in the communication center as they walked by, "Jo? Have you heard anything about them yet?" was the frequent question. **

"**Nothing yet" Was her standard answer. She won't allow herself to admit she was extremely worried about them herself. **

******….****  
>Napoleon abandoned the mobile unit and ran to the building as members of the assault teams exited it coughing from the debris in the air.<strong>

"**Sorry, Napoleon, there is too much dust for us to see anything," one of the men told him.**

**The sounds of sirens and emergency vehicles broke the silence of the early afternoon as they came in response to the explosion. **

**They were unable to re-establish communications with his missing agents, even though Jo continued to broadcast continuously. Napoleon and the remaining team members helped emergency personnel to remove the wreckage in order to get to the basement.**

**The fire chief ordered Napoleon out for a break and he reluctantly sat by himself in UNCLEs mobile headquarters. **

**Flashing lights from the fire engines and police cars outside lit up the darkening sky as the dusk of winter was fast approaching as it reached four pm. **

**Solo tried to figure out what had gone wrong, what was it that he missed that would have made him have realized it was a trap?"**

"**You couldn't have known Mr. Solo," Waverly ****said as he came up behind him. So involved in his private search for the missing facts that he hadn't heard his boss enter the van.**

"**There has to be something we missed sir," he insisted. **

"**Whoever set this up, knew what they were doing. I believe we'll need to look into our own headquarters for the source of this catastrophe Have we heard any more from our people," he asked his CEA.**

"**Just sounds sir. Seems Illya's communicator was never closed. They're homing in on it. Excuse me sir, I want to get back out there and help." With that, Napoleon left his boss and headed toward the site. **

**On his way back to digging, he heard bells tolling and noticed the gold steeple of a distant church. He had long ago given up believing in a specific God, but he did believe there was someone who watched out for spies and agents. **

"**If you could help us out a little," he silently asked, "I'd really appreciate it." He stood another moment, continuing to stare at the steeple before heading back into the building.**

**As the chimes from the steeple rang out 6 o'clock a yell rose from those closest to the missing agents. An open area could be seen within the fallen bricks and as they were removed the four agents were visible. All were unconscious but breathing. **

**Slowly the agents were removed and placed on stretchers before being rushed to waiting UNCLE ambulances.  
><strong>**….**

"**When I saw the bomb, I grabbed a piece of metal roofing that was leaning against one of the walls and we held it above us," Illya explained. "After the bricks stopped falling we were buried but not hurt though the space was small and we eventually ran out of oxygen."**

"**Speak for yourself, gov," Mark complained. "I am going to have a rather large bruise across my back." **

**April smiled at her partner, "Really Mark, considering you could have been crushed, a small bruise is the least of your worries." **

"**Small!" he huffed but he did give her a small grin in return.**

"**Andreas," Jo looked over her bruised and bandaged partner. "I cannot let you out without me without you getting hurt."**

"**It wasn't me who was on medical leave for the last month because I couldn't stay out of trouble," he said in mock annoyance.**

**Andreas and Jo's relationship like that of April and Mark was often subject to gossip from the UNCLE staff, but there was no romantic interest between the partners. Their relationship was one of mutual respect and friendship. Each included the other in their circle of family and friends.**

**The doctor had ordered them a few days medical leave wanting them to stay for the evening for observation but by the looks he received from all of them had given him; he changed his mind. After their assurances that they would take the time to recuperate, he released them to go home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Whom the Bell Tolls**

**Part 2**

**Bruised and covered with bandages April, Mark, Illya and Andreas joined Jo and Napoleon at his apartment to share a Christmas dinner. He had established this custom years ago for whatever friends were in town instead of being on assignment. This year it meant something different to them as they had managed to survive the unsurvivable just hours earlier.**

**Dinner was eaten, gifts were exchanged and each agent had picked out the perfect thing for the other but they agreed upon that the best gift of all was being alive and being able to celebrate the night together.**

**As everyone was leaving, April asked Napoleon what he planned to do for the rest of the evening. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and said, "I have thanks to give tonight."**

**Napoleon hailed a taxi to the church that he had seen when rescuing his partner and friends earlier that evening. He looked up at the steeple once more, saying a silent 'thank you' then entered the church.**

**It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to remember the Christmases** **of his childhood with his grandparents. The formality of it all had been one reason he had given it up. This time he felt an inner desire to celebrate the day as he reminded himself of the true meaning of Christmas.**

**As the bells tolled at midnight, the organ started to play the melody of "Oh Come All Thee Faithful" and Napoleon joined in the singing. He could feel the people moving around him allowing others to enter the pew.**

**Suddenly, he felt a hand slipping to his. Following the hand to its owner's face, he saw Josephina smiling back at him and beside her stood Illya, Andreas, Mark, and April.**

**"We all have something to say thank you for," Illya said to him.**

**As the five of them turned back towards the altar, their voices joined with the others in the church and Napoleon smiled. The call of Christmas had brought together the people he loved.**

**….**

**Around noon the next day, Napoleon along with Illya and Jo stood before his Aunt's door.**

**"Napoleon, maybe this isn't such a good idea. After all it is the holiday you and your Aunt Amy usually spend together." Jo was nervous about meeting her.**

**"My aunt only wants the best for me. She's taken in Illya as a second son and will take to you in just as well." Napoleon had spent hours convincing Jo to join he and Illya today. He laughed at this normally self-assured agent who now was feeling so insecure.**

**Illya had a smile on his face as he had never had seen a sister so panicked about anything.**

**He remembered his first meeting with Amy. He had been just as nervous, unsure how she would accept him, figuring she was only welcoming him to make Napoleon happy.**

**But since the first meeting, he found her to be one of the most wonderful, giving women he had ever met. Accepting, understanding, and giving him as much love as she gave Napoleon.**

**"Jo, you would think you were entering a Thrush torture chamber instead of Napoleon's Aunt's apartment," he teased his sister.**

**"Just be your lovely self and she will love you as much as I do," Napoleon said as he rang the doorbell.**

**As the door opened, the well-dressed older woman opening the door left no doubt that she was his aunt as the family resemblance was remarkable.**

**"Napoleon, Illya come in, come in and bring in your friend as well."**

**Napoleon with his arm around Jo's waist pulled her into the apartment.**

**Amy gave her favorite nephew a kiss on both cheeks and then turned to Illya doing the same thing.**

**"I see you have been fighting the bad guys again." She pointed to Illya's bandages and Jo's crutches.**

**"Now, Aunt Amy. It was nothing. Just a little disagreement," Napoleon told her.**

**She shook her head, "Little disagreement. I would like to see what you consider a big one. Now who is your friend?"**

**"Aunt Amy I would like you to meet Josephina Kuryakin, Illya's sister. Jo I would like you to meet my Aunt Amy."**

**"Madam," Jo said.**

**"Josephina welcome to my home," Amy answered.**

**The two women looked one another over both knowing the man they loved in turn loved them both very much and wanted them to hit it off.**

**Napoleon shifted nervously from one foot to the other, making Illya grin his partner's discomfort.**

**"Why don't you two gentlemen fix some drinks while Josephina and I check on how dinner is coming, if that's okay with you?" Aunt Amy asked looking at Jo.**

**With a nod, Jo followed her into the kitchen and took the chair the older woman pointed to. "So you're the woman my nephew loves. Do you love him?" Amy wasn't known for her subtlety.**

**"I love him with my whole heart. Someday I hope to marry him."**

**"May I see the ring he gave you?"**

**"He told you about it?" Jo asked surprised. Other than a few friends and of course Waverly she didn't think that anyone else knew about it.**

**"My dear. There are very few things that Napoleon doesn't feel comfortable telling me about. He has told me all about you and how he feels. My only concern is that you love him as much as he loves you."**

**"I know what the three of you do for a living. He also told me quite a bit about you. I know you're Russian, an agent, a computer specialist, a singer, and can play the guitar. What I'd like to know is about you as a person."**

**Jo looked at the woman in front of her; she had accepted Illya as a member of her family. And if Napoleon trusted her enough to have told her about them, UNCLE then perhaps this was a woman she could be frank with.**

**"Madam…" before she could get any further, Aunt Amy interrupted her.**

**"Please call me Amy or Aunt Amy."**

**"Yes Madam, I mean Amy. I am not sure what you want know."**

**"Your hopes and dreams for your future and of course those that include my nephew."**

**Jo was surprised and even honored that she would care about her hopes and dreams. "I hope to live long enough to retire and setting down with him. Getting married is just one goal. Growing old with him is my ultimate aspiration. At this time he is being groomed to take over Alexander Waverly job, and I wish to be able to support him with my computer skills and any other way that I can."**

**"But dear that all well and good, but what is it that you truly yearn for? I can see that you love Napoleon, but what about you. What do you truly want?"**

**In her heart, she knew what she wanted but never dared admit it to anyone, not even to herself, she blushed as she said it, "I want a home with a few children."**

**Amy gathered Jo in her arms, "Then my dear, you two will just have to live that long. I know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to my nephew and I have a feeling he is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Welcome to the family."**

**"Now that we have that solved, tell me what you love best about him."**  
><strong>Jo thought about it for a minute then blushed once more not answering right away.<strong>

**"Now my dear, I 'm not an old prude. I know you two have spent nights together. After all he is a Solo."**

**"Well, I love when he is sleeping and his perfect grooming is in disarray. His hair scattered over the pillow and his face slightly wrinkled up in a dream like a little boy. My favor is that cute lock of hair that always is falling on his forehead frustrating him."**

**Aunt Amy laughed at the picture she had painted, "Oh I remember as a child, he used to almost glue it down with "Brylcreem." Sometimes he put it on so heavily that it dripped down his face."**

**Jo joined in the laughter, "Then of course the way he screws up his nose when he smells something. It changes that suave face of his."**

**Napoleon's aunt nodded her head, "I always have to grin at that."**  
><strong>Soon the women were trading stories laughing and giggling as each came up with another habit of Napoleon.<strong>

**…..**

**In the living room, Napoleon had been pacing around, wondering what was happening in the kitchen.**

**Illya had told him to sit down a number of times, but each time he did he would get up almost immediately and pace again, running his hands through his perfect hair causing that one lock to drop on his forehead.**

**"Napoleon, for the tenth time, will you sit down? Let them have some time to get to know one another. They both love you and they will work out a way to share you. Now drink your drink and relax."**

**"Look Illya, these two women mean everything to me and I am hoping that they'll like each other. But what if they don't well?"**

**"Each is going to have to share you. Let them work it out."**

**Laughter began to emanate from the kitchen and as the laughter grew louder, Napoleon headed to the kitchen door. He opened it and stuck his head into the room.**

**The women took one look at his mussed hair and began to laugh even louder.**

**"Out! We'll have supper served in a few minutes. Make yourself useful and open the wine. Have your partner help you."**

**Amy chased him out of the kitchen. As the door closed, giggling could be heard once more.**

**"What's going on it there?" Illya asked.**

**"I don't know, but I think I may have made a mistake introducing those two." Napoleon shook his head as he prepared the wine.**

**….**

**Everyone was gathered around the table as dinner was set out. Napoleons lifted the wine bottle and poured a glass.**

**He lifted it and smelled the aroma, screwing up his nose as he did. The women started giggling once more.**

**"What?" he demanded.**

**"Nothing my dear, just pour the wine." His aunt told him.**

**"Nothing, moya lyubov," Jo said giggling although she did try to stop.**

**Napoleon looked at his partner, who just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at him.**

**After the wine was poured, Amy took the hands of her two 'sons' while Jo took held Napoleon's and Illya's other in hers.**

**Amy's clear voice began, "Lord thank you for allowing me to share in the lives of these young people. Keep them safe in their pursuit of freedom and peace in the world. May they always have the love for each other that they have now. Bring them back to me safely. Amen."**  
><strong>With that, supper began.<strong>

**….**

**Later that evening Napoleon caught his Aunt alone in the kitchen.**

**"What do you think of her?" He knew that she wouldn't say something to just make him happy.**

**"She's perfect for you. If you need it, you have my permission to make her yours, but I think you have done that already."**  
><strong>"I know I've found someone I can truly love. Thank you for accepting her."<strong>

**"I just want you to be happy my dear. One thing though, if I find out you've broken that girl's heart, you'll have to personally answer to me. Do you understand?"**

**Napoleon smiled. He had the two women in his life who had accepted each other and a partner who was more a brother than a friend. He truly was a blessed man.**

**Once more he said a silent thank you to the God that he hadn't spoken to in years.**


End file.
